The present invention relates to a finisher incorporated in a copier, printer or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a finisher having a plurality of bins arranged one above another for receiving copy sheets sequentially driven out of an image forming apparatus, and a stapler for binding the sheets stacked on the bins.
A finisher of the type described has been proposed in various forms in the past. Among the conventional finishers, some are constructed to drive a staple into a sheet stack in a position parallel to the edge of the stack while some are constructed to drive the former into the latter in an inclined position. However, the problem with the conventional finishers is that the binding position of the staple relative to the sheet stack, whether it be parallel or inclined, is fixed and cannot be changed in matching relation to the size of the sheets, the vertical or horizontal writing, or the user's taste.